<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非分之想 by V07225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197065">非分之想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225'>V07225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【普通人AU】<br/>【菲尔教授/小男孩安东尼】<br/>一个“当代大学生上课打瞌睡结果一不小心收获了爱情”的傻傻故事。<br/>预警：师生关系</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非分之想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安东尼20岁，高个子，一头招摇的红头发，有迷人的颧骨和眼睛，看起来很聪明。他喜欢过紧的牛仔裤和红色帆布鞋，从来不在乎现在是什么季节，因为牛仔裤和帆布鞋“很酷”，而他的腿很漂亮。</p>
<p>20岁的安东尼脑子里有很多天马行空的东西。他喜欢摇滚乐，梦想着跟室友哈斯塔组成乐队，从街边小酒吧开始走向世界舞台。他喜欢007系列电影，经常幻想自己是詹姆斯·邦德，想买一辆本特利老爷车。男孩会在房间里偷偷换上黑西装对着镜子摆造型，听《黑天使死亡之歌》时喜欢发出“噗呲——”的怪声，收藏了很多花花绿绿的袜子，并且从来不允许自己左右脚的袜子是同一花色。</p>
<p>同时，20岁的安东尼对自己的文学教授A·Z·菲尔怀有一些幼稚又可爱的非分之想。</p>
<p>安东尼和菲尔先生的初遇算不上浪漫，老实说，一点都不浪漫。</p>
<p>那是新学期的第一周。在菲尔教授走进教室之前，安东尼就已经趴在桌子上睡着了。他睡得很香，甚至做了梦，梦里有奇奇怪怪的袜子跳来跳去，胡椒地的人们遇上了蓝色坏心团。于是他在梦里驾驶黄色潜水艇遨游宇宙，找来约翰·列侬、乔治·哈里森和他们的朋友，用歌声拯救了胡椒地，他的雕像将和披头士一起永远矗立在胡椒地中央公园广场上。</p>
<p>这个梦很精彩，安东尼对它很满意，根本不愿意醒来，于是他完美错过了菲尔教授的第一节课。</p>
<p>男孩在下课后醒来，发现自己身上披了件相当陌生的外套。一件卡其色大衣，质地精良、价值不菲，款式像是来自18世纪。</p>
<p>“这是菲尔教授的外套。”坐在后面的男生说，“他怕你着凉。”</p>
<p>安东尼还没完全清醒，感觉自己脑子里有只明黄色的袜子在跳来跳去。</p>
<p>后排的男生又说：“菲尔先生很喜欢这件外套，他让我提醒你记得把外套还给他。”</p>
<p>安东尼眨着眼睛说：“噢。好的。”</p>
<p>第二天他抱着那件外套来到菲尔先生办公室门口，门没锁，于是安东尼扒着门缝向里面看了看。他想先看看这位把外套借给自己的好心教授长什么样子。</p>
<p>菲尔教授正在办公桌后面看书，一副小而圆的眼睛架在鼻梁上，鼻尖翘起的弧度相当可爱。这位先生有张古典主义油画一样的脸，头发是浅金色，像蓬松柔软的羊羔绒，穿米色衬衫和卡其色马甲，领口系香芋色格子温莎结。他桌子上放着一杯热饮，白色的马克杯，镶着一对翅膀。</p>
<p>哇喔，安东尼眨了眨眼，他看起来像个天使。</p>
<p>于是，在敲门走进办公室之前，男孩在教授的外套口袋里塞了两块薄荷糖和一块水果糖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗨，亲爱的。”菲尔教授从办公桌后抬起头来，他的声音是上扬的，像管弦乐一样柔和。安东尼喜欢这个声音。</p>
<p>“菲尔教授，我是——”</p>
<p>“昨天在我课堂上睡觉的克罗里先生。”教授露出一个很友善的笑容，“我记得你的红头发，亲爱的。”</p>
<p>亲爱的。安东尼感觉有只袜子在他脑袋上踢了一下，踢得他耳朵尖发烫。男孩把外套还给教授，尽量显得轻松又有型，同时想着有什么借口能让自己在这多待一会。</p>
<p>20岁的男孩子能有什么坏心思呢，他的祈祷一定是被哪位天使听到了，因为菲尔教授在接过外套后说：“请坐，亲爱的，我这有好多小饼干。”</p>
<p>安东尼立刻坐了下来，乖巧听话得有点做作。</p>
<p>教授从柜子上端来一盘圆形小饼干，然后开始给安东尼倒茶，并问他要不要奶和糖。男孩不喜欢喝茶，尤其不喜欢加了糖的茶，他更喜欢咖啡和气泡水，但拒绝一位这样的绅士显然是非常不有型的做法。于是他接受了那杯茶，并且说：“谢谢，教授，请多加些糖。”</p>
<p>菲尔教授似乎很开心。</p>
<p>“对不起。”安东尼吃了块饼干，有些甜。</p>
<p>“怎么了，亲爱的？”教授问。他在微笑，笑得很自然，下巴上有一小块相当可爱的凹陷。</p>
<p>“我不该在你的课上睡觉。”这句话的诚意至少要打个五折。安东尼从来不会为“上课睡觉”这种行为道歉，他上课睡觉是因为老师讲得太无聊，或者因为他前一天晚上实在过于沉迷乐曲创作，前一种原因是老师的错，后一种原因反正也不是他的错。你能责怪一个热爱创作的年轻人吗？显然不能。他之所以选择道歉只是因为——他喜欢这位菲尔教授。</p>
<p>“我那时候太困了。”他抿了口茶，比饼干还要更甜一些。</p>
<p>菲尔教授发出一声短促的“噢”，然后将双手交叉放在桌面上：“你前一天晚上睡得很晚吗？”</p>
<p>“……早上五点。”男孩底气不是很足，但他决定说实话。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，这习惯不好。为什么不早点睡呢？”</p>
<p>“因为我在，呃，写一首曲子。”红头发男孩希望自己看上去聪明又迷人，“我喜欢音乐，会弹吉他，平时经常自己写曲子。或许哪天我会成立自己的乐队。”</p>
<p>他知道自己不该说这些，文学教授肯定不喜欢听自己的学生谈论吉他、乐队和摇滚，他该跟菲尔教授谈谈莎士比亚。</p>
<p>然而那位教授笑着问：“我知道现在很多年轻人都有钟爱的乐队，而且梦想着成立自己的乐队，虽然他们很少跟我聊这个。你喜欢什么乐队？”</p>
<p>“地下丝绒。”安东尼眨了眨眼睛。他想，我真蠢，我居然和这位教授提地下丝绒，我居然指望他知道地下丝绒。</p>
<p>可他就是提了。</p>
<p>“啊——”菲尔教授竖起一根手指头。</p>
<p>他好像真的知道。安东尼开心极了，感觉血管里有很多咕嘟咕嘟往上窜的小气泡。他把屁股从椅子上抬起来，上半身微微向前倾。</p>
<p>“是某种——”菲尔教授小心翼翼地说下去，“比波普爵士乐？”</p>
<p>安东尼一屁股坐回到椅子上。</p>
<p>“噢，看来我搞错了。”教授说。</p>
<p>“菲尔先生，没有人会用‘比波普爵士乐’形容地下丝绒。”安东尼耸着肩摇摇头。</p>
<p>“真抱歉。”</p>
<p>“没什么。”</p>
<p>“但至少，你现在放松下来了。”教授说。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“刚进来的时候你好像有点紧张。”菲尔先生向安东尼靠近了一些，“聊聊音乐很不错，至少这帮你放松下来了，我不希望你在我面前感到紧张，亲爱的。”</p>
<p>“因为我以为你会不高兴。”安东尼咬着下嘴唇，“我在你课堂上睡着了。”</p>
<p>他不能说“我紧张是因为你实在太招人喜欢了，我已经开始喜欢你了”。</p>
<p>“你说了，你前一天晚上在——创作一首新的曲子。这很美，充满了爱。”菲尔先生说，“如果是因为这种理由，你大可以在我的课堂上睡觉，你甚至可以把曲谱带到我的课堂上来。”</p>
<p> “菲尔先生，这跟‘比波普爵士乐’一样是个玩笑，对不对？”</p>
<p>“我没在开玩笑。音乐和文学一样，它们让我们热爱，也教我们如何去热爱。文字的韵律美和乐曲的美，在某些方面是共通的。你能体会到这种热爱，我很开心。”</p>
<p>安东尼又吃了块小饼干，糖霜和黄油的味道在舌尖上一点点化开，这过程像极了他此刻的心情。</p>
<p>“其他教授不会跟我说这种话。”男孩舔舔嘴唇，“他们办公室里也没有这么甜的小饼干。”</p>
<p>“你喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>“我很少吃小饼干。”安东尼发现菲尔先生的眉毛向下撇了一点点，于是立刻补充，“但是茶不错，很甜。”</p>
<p>很甜，跟你一样。</p>
<p>“谢谢，亲爱的。”教授的眉毛又舒展开了，“你随时可以来我这喝茶，也欢迎你跟我聊音乐。”</p>
<p>男孩点点头，用自己的左脚尖碰右脚跟：“我该走了，教授。”</p>
<p>“要去做什么？”</p>
<p>“我今晚在酒吧有一场演出，我和我的室友，我们自己创作的曲子。”</p>
<p>“啊，酒吧。”菲尔先生拖着长调。安东尼咬了咬舌尖。他不该跟教授说这个，不该跟喜欢古典文学的教授说你要去酒吧——那显然不是这位绅士会喜欢的地方，他会认为自己是个坏男孩。</p>
<p>然而教授问：“能告诉我是哪间酒吧吗？”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“我想多了解一下你们年轻人的生活，亲爱的。”</p>
<p>“它叫‘自杀的叶子’，离我住的地方很近。”安东尼感觉耳朵在发烧。菲尔教授会来听他的演出吗？</p>
<p>“你不住校内。”</p>
<p>“不太喜欢集体生活。”男孩耸耸肩，“不有型。”</p>
<p>“好吧，有型。”菲尔先生被他逗笑了。</p>
<p>他们隔着一张桌子道别，安东尼该离开了。他推开门，然后扭过头看着坐在办公桌后面的卷发绅士：“你总是这么叫别人的吗，菲尔先生？”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“你叫我‘亲爱的’。”男孩嘟囔。</p>
<p>“这不一定，得看情况。”</p>
<p>菲尔教授笑的时候，眼角有很多弧度柔和的纹路，他的嘴角也会抿起来，下巴上可爱的一小块凹陷比平时更明显些。窗外有阳光，光斑落在教授的颧骨和鼻尖上，让他看起来真的像是个天使。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从菲尔先生的办公室到安东尼和室友一起租的小公寓，大概有二十分钟的路程，今天这二十分钟过得很快。安东尼在路上想关于菲尔先生的事情，但他同时又好像什么“事情”都没在想——没有任何“事情”或者“问题”，只有菲尔先生本身，只有那位绅士讨人喜欢的卷发和古典油画一样的脸。</p>
<p>他对很多事情都感到不确定，但他很确定两件事情。</p>
<p>第一，他喜欢菲尔先生，毫无疑问，非常喜欢。</p>
<p>第二，菲尔先生叫他“亲爱的”，这说明那位绅士至少是不讨厌自己。</p>
<p>对一个20岁的男孩来说，生活丰富多彩得让人有点眼花缭乱，有那么多值得去喜欢的事情和人，有那么多不同的可能性等着在他面前展开。所以有时候，做决定很简单——哪怕面对无数个不确定因素和区区两个确定因素，他也可以轻轻松松地按下至关重要的红色大按钮，勇敢得近乎幼稚，反正他还有那么多时间可以去试错和弥补。</p>
<p>所以安东尼毫不犹豫地按下了红色按钮——他不确定自己对菲尔先生的感情是不是人们常说的“那种”感情，但肯定是种相当美好的感情，而所有美好感情都是值得去尝试的。</p>
<p>于是，他回到家中，把书包甩在沙发上，推开哈斯塔卧室的门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在我们来介绍一下这位室友，比安东尼年长三岁的哈斯塔。大人们会这样描述哈斯塔——这个年轻人头顶好像顶了一朵乌云，总是阴沉沉的，没什么生气，也没有正经工作。</p>
<p>总之，没有人希望自己的孩子跟哈斯塔一起玩。</p>
<p>但安东尼觉得哈斯塔还挺酷的。当然，没有他自己那么酷。</p>
<p>他们相识在大概一年半以前。当时安东尼拿着他的全部行李——一个双肩包，一个不大的编织袋，一把吉他——站在公寓门口，对哈斯塔说：“听说你在找室友。”</p>
<p>他笑得很好看，但有点傻。</p>
<p>哈斯塔瞄了眼他的吉他：“你喜欢什么乐队？”</p>
<p>“呃？”</p>
<p>“你喜欢什么乐队？”</p>
<p>“地下丝绒？”</p>
<p>“哪首？”</p>
<p>“《黑天使死亡之歌》？”</p>
<p>哈斯塔厨房里的高压锅在这时响了起来：噗呲——</p>
<p>于是安东尼跟着发出怪声：“噗呲——”</p>
<p>哈斯塔无精打采地扔来一串钥匙：“进来吧。我住主卧，你住次卧，这是钥匙，水电我们均摊。”</p>
<p>“好的。”安东尼接过钥匙，提着行李走进房间里，“你也喜欢音乐吗？”</p>
<p>他开始打量房间。房间不大，但还算干净，墙上贴着非常丧气的标语，有人在冰箱贴上写了“没人他妈的在乎你可怜的灵魂”和“看看我的钱包吧，我是个穷得叮当响的人”，茶几上放了一本《死亡诗社》小说和一盒《死亡诗社》蓝光碟。</p>
<p>“我——会写些歌词。”哈斯塔慢吞吞地说。他去厨房里倒水，黑色马克杯上印了一只青蛙：“我是个……诗人。”</p>
<p>“死亡诗人？”安东尼吹了声口哨。</p>
<p>哈斯塔的动作停顿了一下。他倒满一杯水，把凉水喝下去，然后背对着新房客说：“你很聪明。”</p>
<p>安东尼想说，老兄，是个人都看得出来你喜欢《死亡诗社》。但他最终什么都没说。</p>
<p>和哈斯塔做室友这件事，大体上来说是令人愉快的。他们绝大多数时候互不干涉。哈斯塔会在凌晨两点写作，他拒绝任何现代化的书写方式，用痛苦和黑夜做墨水，用一支上了年头的派克钢笔写出许多苦涩的歌词或诗句。这个时候，安东尼一般在弹吉他——他喜欢谱曲。</p>
<p>于是，当哈斯塔因灵感枯竭而发出尖叫时，安东尼也正为了寻找灵感在屋子里蹦来蹦去。他们互不干涉、互不打扰，生活平静且美好，唯一遭殃的是邻居。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当安东尼推开哈斯塔卧室的门时，这位室友正躺在床上看书。</p>
<p>“我跟你说过要敲门……”哈斯塔很明显不太高兴。</p>
<p>“我需要你的帮助。”安东尼飞快地说。</p>
<p>哈斯塔翻了翻白眼。</p>
<p>“我遇见了——”红头发男孩吸了吸鼻子，又露出傻乎乎的笑容，“爱情。”</p>
<p>然后他又挠了两下头发：“好吧，其实我也不确定是不是爱情，我不知道。但是，我喜欢上了某个人。”</p>
<p>哈斯塔合上书翻了个身：“你出去吧，别打扰我了。”</p>
<p>“别这样啊。”安东尼蹦着走过去，坐在哈斯塔床边，用胳膊肘顶了顶室友的肩膀，“你不好奇是谁吗？”</p>
<p>“反正是你们学校里的某个女孩儿，我一点兴趣都没有。”室友嘟嘟囔囔。</p>
<p>“不是。”</p>
<p>“那是外校的某个女孩儿，或者你在酒吧认识的某个女孩儿。我都没兴趣。”</p>
<p>“是我的，呃，一位教授。”安东尼挠了挠鼻子。</p>
<p>哈斯塔转过头来：“他教你们什么？”</p>
<p>“文学。主要是古典文学。”</p>
<p>“哦——”哈斯塔眯起眼睛，神志不清地念出一句台词：“噢，船长，我的船长。”</p>
<p>安东尼被他逗笑了，虽然他知道哈斯塔根本没有在故意引人发笑，他的室友在绝大多数时候都没有幽默感。</p>
<p>“我不知道你喜欢男人。”哈斯塔补充。</p>
<p>安东尼耸耸肩：“我没想过这个问题，不知道自己是喜欢男人还是女人。但是肯定，我喜欢我的教授。”</p>
<p>“他叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>“菲尔先生。”安东尼说，耳朵尖有点红。</p>
<p>哈斯塔从床上坐了起来。他说安东尼现在的模样很蠢，很丢人，一个真正热爱摇滚的人应该抛弃幼稚的校园恋情、追逐更崇高也更伟大的激情，然后开始帮室友制定恋爱计划。</p>
<p>但事实上，哈斯塔对恋爱毫无经验，他说上帝在创造“他们那类人”的时候一定漏掉了“去爱一个人”的能力，这让他无法爱上任何一个人——无论是活的还是死的——让他只能把自己的精力和热情投入到文字以及音乐这种爱好中去。</p>
<p>他认为安东尼可以先试着和菲尔先生做朋友，一起去喝喝咖啡聊聊天，然后说不定就会有新的进展。</p>
<p>“可如果他只把我当学生怎么办？”红头发男孩问，“如果他只把我当成他的好学生，那就全都错了。”</p>
<p>“放心好了，你这辈子都不可能成为一个好学生。”哈斯塔说。</p>
<p>“那我要如何让菲尔教授明白，我对他抱有那种——那种——非分之想？”安东尼咬着下嘴唇，眼睛睁得很大。他在认真思考这个问题。</p>
<p>“非分之想。”哈斯塔皱着鼻子重复了一遍这个词，“他早晚会认识到的。”</p>
<p>“你这么确定吗？”</p>
<p>“你特别擅长诱惑人，尤其是在‘那方面’。”</p>
<p>“哪方面？”</p>
<p>“非分之想那方面。”</p>
<p>“是嘛？”安东尼挑着眉毛，“我自己从来没觉得。”</p>
<p>“你该好好照照镜子。”哈斯塔说，“好好看看你的漂亮脸蛋和红头发，看看你刚刚咬着下唇跟我说话的样子，再看看紧得不可理喻的牛仔裤和你完美的屁股。”</p>
<p>“这跟我的屁股有关系吗？”</p>
<p>“早晚会跟你的屁股有点关系的。”</p>
<p>“你这算是在夸我吗。”</p>
<p>“如果你不信，我们今天晚上在附近找一家同性恋酒吧。”哈斯塔意味深长地看着他，“我打赌，一小时之内会有超过十个男人来跟你搭讪。”</p>
<p>这句话听起来有点奇怪，但安东尼不打算计较，至少这说明他是吸引人的，他有魅力，菲尔先生不可能对他视而不见——更何况那位绅士已经开始叫他“亲爱的”了。</p>
<p>“我该怎么做？”男孩问。</p>
<p>“穿上你最紧的牛仔裤，把自己打扮好，然后多制造点只属于你们俩的时间。”哈斯塔慢吞吞地说。</p>
<p>“听起来挺容易，我所有的牛仔裤都很紧。”安东尼不确定自己有没有被哈斯塔带偏。</p>
<p>“去吧，追逐你的爱情。”哈斯塔从床上摸出一包烟，又露出那种苦大仇深、对一切都感到绝望的表情，“天啊，真不知道我干嘛要跟你说这个。我们该准备今晚的演出了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天晚上的演出还算成功，哈斯塔写的歌词充满颓丧、牢骚、绝望和没完没了的自暴自弃，这让酒吧里的大学生和年轻工薪族非常有共鸣，而克鲁利的歌喉特别性感，吉他也弹得很好。</p>
<p>他们获得了在酒吧长期演出的机会，以及两杯店老板免费招待的啤酒。“自杀的叶子”小酒吧的老板是名中年女人，脸色发白、素面朝天，黑头发在脑袋后面扎成马尾，耳朵后面总是夹着一根烟。</p>
<p>她说她在戒烟，在耳朵后夹一根烟会给自己一种“我马上就要享受这支香烟了”的错觉，于是对真实尼古丁的依赖就会在这种假想的期待感里被无限后延。安东尼觉得这做法一点道理都没有，但他还是说：“哇喔，太酷了。”</p>
<p>“你们每周二、四、六晚上来我这里演出，每天都会有免费的啤酒。”酒吧老板说，“我会按照小时付你们薪水。至于客人给的小费，你们自己留着就好。”</p>
<p>安东尼给了自己一声欢呼，而哈斯塔耷拉着脑袋，在五秒钟之后才慢吞吞地对老板说：“那——谢谢。你真好。”</p>
<p>与此同时，菲尔先生回到自己位于苏活区的公寓里，将安东尼送回来的长外套挂在衣帽架上。他仔仔细细地把外套打理平整，细心检查领口、袖口和每一个口袋，并在右侧口袋里发现了几枚糖果。</p>
<p>两块薄荷糖和一块水果糖。</p>
<p>教授剥了一块水果糖放进嘴里。凉凉的，有些酸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安东尼第二次遇见菲尔教授是在教室楼下的草坪上。</p>
<p>那天天气很好，他想去晒晒太阳。男孩穿白T恤和水洗蓝牛仔裤——差不多是他最紧的一条裤子——斜挎着帆布包，手里拿着喝了一半的柠檬苏打水，吸管被咬得扁扁的。</p>
<p>菲尔教授就在这个时候从另一侧的小喷泉边向他走来。安东尼立刻感觉自己的血液也变成了柠檬苏打水，对这位绅士的好感像气泡一样咕嘟咕嘟往上冒，清爽又绵密。</p>
<p>“嗨。”他朝教授打招呼，希望自己看起来像詹姆斯·邦德一样酷。</p>
<p>“那是柠檬苏打水吗？”教授问。</p>
<p>安东尼点点头，叼着吸管吸了一大口。</p>
<p>“很适合你，亲爱的。”菲尔先生不知道关于詹姆斯·邦德的事情，他只觉得红头发男孩在阳光下笑的样子也像极了柠檬苏打水，刚刚冰镇过的那种。</p>
<p>“谢谢？”安东尼不太确定教授是什么意思，“有什么事吗，教授？”</p>
<p>他希望教授不只是过来跟他打个招呼然后就离开，但愿是有什么事，最好是一件需要花很长时间去完成的事情。</p>
<p>“你的小乐队今晚有演出吗？”教授问。</p>
<p>“没有。”男孩耸耸肩，“我们每周二、四、六才有演出。你想去听吗？”</p>
<p>一个很大胆的邀请。</p>
<p>菲尔先生笑着摇头。</p>
<p>安东尼的肩膀向下垮了两公分。</p>
<p>菲尔先生从口袋里取出两张票：“我这有两张音乐会的门票，就在今晚，你愿意跟我一起去听吗？”</p>
<p>安东尼咬着吸管，双眼发直。</p>
<p>“啊，抱歉。”教授靠近了一些，“是古典音乐，我个人很喜欢，但你这样的年轻人跟我不一样，我不确定你是不是愿意跟我——瞧瞧我，这个提议太突然了，我真抱歉。”</p>
<p>“我喜欢。”男孩飞快地回答。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“我喜欢古典音乐。”安东尼喝完柠檬苏打水，把盒子压扁，“今晚是吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，我很高兴你能——”看得出，菲尔教授确实很开心。</p>
<p>“一点问题都没有，我们现在就可以出发了。”男孩把饮料盒丢进垃圾桶里。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，离演出还有一个多小时……”</p>
<p>“我们先去吃饭，然后去音乐会，时间刚刚好。”安东尼摊开双手，“来吧，我们走，我准备好了。”</p>
<p>他不确定自己的节奏是不是太快了。</p>
<p>教授看上去有点意外。他把手抬起来又放下，然后再抬起来，理了理领口的温莎结，最后抿着嘴笑起来：“你说得对。走吧，我知道这附近有一家非常美味的小餐馆。”</p>
<p>接下来的一个多小时里，他们一起走过两个街区、一起坐在小餐馆窗边的位置上、一起分享食物和傍晚的风景。</p>
<p>他们之间并没有太多的共同话题，交流偶尔会陷入短暂沉默。菲尔教授会在沉默时微笑，用管弦乐一样柔和的声音说他真的该好好了解一下年轻人的生活，这样他们之间就会有更多可以聊的东西了。安东尼对此似乎并不在意，表现得很有型。但菲尔先生离开座位去洗手间的时候，他拿出手机打开亚马逊，飞快往购物车里添加了十几本菲尔先生几分钟前提过的书。</p>
<p>在那之后他们一同搭车去听音乐会，一同坐在公交上摇摇晃晃，男孩削瘦的肩膀时不时会蹭到教授的外套，菲尔先生闻到了柠檬水和洗衣液的味道，清新干爽。</p>
<p>音乐会在八点开始，菲尔先生让男孩先入座，然后坐在旁边的位置上，将外套脱下来叠放整齐。安东尼注意到教授今天佩了怀表，马甲口袋里装着一只小小的金色鼻烟壶。</p>
<p>“我今天的穿着不太适合这种场合。”安东尼揉了揉鼻子。</p>
<p>“怎么了。”</p>
<p>“我穿得太随便了。”他穿着帆布鞋的双脚晃来晃去。</p>
<p>教授盯着他的鞋看了几秒：“你这样很可爱。”</p>
<p>男孩发出一阵模糊不清的鼻音。</p>
<p>“真的，”菲尔先生抬头看着他，“很可爱，亲爱的。”</p>
<p>安东尼在脸上搓了两下来掩饰害羞：“我更希望你夸我很酷或者很有型。”</p>
<p>“好吧，你很酷。”</p>
<p>“……你这样让我觉得我是个小孩子。”</p>
<p>“可你确实很年轻呀，我的男孩。”教授说这句话时，眼神和声音都比往常要更柔和一些。音乐厅中的灯光在他头发和睫毛上铺开一层暖色金，菲尔先生橄榄色的眼睛在这种灯光下看起来接近深棕，像两杯热可可。</p>
<p>“我的男孩。”</p>
<p>这个称呼让安东尼脸颊发烫。他想听教授再说一次，然而音乐会马上就要开始了。男孩咬着嘴唇低下头，把十根手指头绞在一起又松开，然后用尽可能酷的表情向菲尔先生挑了挑眉毛。</p>
<p>那晚的演出很精彩。安东尼有30%的时间在认真听音乐，20%的时间在偷看菲尔先生的侧脸，剩下50%的时间都在想跟这位先生有关的事情。</p>
<p>他想，和菲尔先生在一起非常开心，是他从未体会过的那种开心。他们之间有很多不同的地方——老实说，他们几乎没什么共同点——但这不重要，如果你足够喜欢一个人，那么一切不同都会变得可爱又美妙。</p>
<p>“不同”意味着新鲜感，以及让安东尼着迷的神秘感。他觉得菲尔先生就像一本书，三秒钟之后觉得还是图书馆更形象一些。他可以走进这座图书馆，可以花很长很长的时间去了解这座图书馆，他会发现很多新的东西。</p>
<p>男孩不确定教授是如何看待自己的。他喜欢你吗？他只把你当学生吗？他能接受你的这些“非分之想”吗？</p>
<p>安东尼托着下巴看菲尔教授的侧脸——饱满的额头和面颊，翘起来的鼻尖，下巴很圆润。这位绅士正完全沉浸在音乐里，他脸上浮现出一种近乎陶醉的神情，但远没有“陶醉”那样露骨。菲尔教授无论什么时候都是温柔且得体的，这让安东尼喜欢，也让安东尼特别好奇不小心丢失了“得体”的教授会是什么样。</p>
<p>他突然很希望自己已经毕业了，是个有收入的大人，最好像詹姆斯·邦德一样迷人，有一辆本特利老爷车。那样他就可以开车载菲尔教授去兜风，可以带他喜欢的绅士去公园、郊外或者可爱的小餐馆，他们可以像两个平等的大人那样相处，而不是教授和学生。那样他会更大胆一些，或许更“得寸进尺”一些。他可以让教授坐在自己的副驾位上，然后强迫教授听一整路的地下丝绒，他可以在等红绿灯的时候把胳膊搭在教授的肩膀上，可以凑过去给教授一个吻……</p>
<p>然后他们可以回家，回到教授的住处或者自己的公寓——不是跟哈斯塔合租的小公寓，是他自己的、宽敞高端的公寓，或许在梅菲尔区——然后开两瓶红酒，聊一些适合夜晚的话题。</p>
<p>安东尼迫切希望自己快点长大。</p>
<p>菲尔教授就是在这个时候向他看了过来。</p>
<p>噢，天。男孩吞咽了一下。他刚刚一直在盯着菲尔先生看，现在把头扭开显然已经来不及了。</p>
<p>“怎么了，亲爱的？”</p>
<p>教授凑得很近，把声音压低，安东尼能感觉到他的鼻息。这个距离有些危险。</p>
<p>男孩摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“你的耳朵有点红。”教授说。</p>
<p>安东尼耸耸肩：“是嘛？没太注意，可能这里有点热。”</p>
<p>菲尔先生对这个解释显然不太满意。他伸出手——很干净的一只手，指甲修剪得圆润整齐——向男孩探过去。安东尼想往后缩，但他动不了。那只手落在他耳朵上。</p>
<p>“你的耳朵在发烫呢。”教授说，“感觉不舒服吗？”</p>
<p>男孩摇着头，把怀里的斜挎包抱得更紧了点。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，你今天穿得太少了。天色晚了，外面会降温的，你回去路上可能会着凉。”</p>
<p>安东尼盯着教授橄榄色的眼睛。他想，如果我是个大人，如果我有一辆车，就可以载你回家，你也不用担心我在路上着凉的问题。</p>
<p>“我没事，不用担心。”男孩说。</p>
<p>“你的脸很红。”</p>
<p>“因为我今晚很开心。”</p>
<p>“我也是，亲爱的。”教授笑了笑，“能让我摸摸吗，我有点担心。”</p>
<p>安东尼抿着嘴点点头。他听到自己脑子里传来什么东西烧断的声音。</p>
<p>有只手落在他的颧骨上。</p>
<p>菲尔先生的皮肤很软，很温暖，手腕上有古龙水的味道。</p>
<p>“你的脸也在发烫呢。”教授说，“你如果不介意，回家的时候可以披上我的外套。它很暖和。”</p>
<p>于是男孩的脸更烫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后，安东尼还是没能拒绝菲尔教授的外套。依旧是那件卡其色长外套，质地精良，剪裁精致，款式像是来自维多利亚时代。</p>
<p>教授把他裹在明显大了一号的外套里，特别执拗且认真地系好每一颗扣子，叮嘱他回家之后要喝杯热牛奶，睡觉时关好窗，一定要盖好被子。</p>
<p>他们站在路灯下，灯光把两个人的影子拉得很长。街道上没什么人，四周很安静。</p>
<p>“你像我奶奶。”安东尼嘟囔。</p>
<p>“真抱歉，亲爱的，但我实在不希望你生病。”</p>
<p>我没病。男孩在心里嘀咕。我一点事都没有，我只是对你有一些奇奇怪怪的非分之想，我只是实在非常喜欢你。</p>
<p>“如果我再成熟一点就好了。”他说。</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“这样你就不会像我奶奶一样叮嘱我盖好被子关好窗。”安东尼细长的两条胳膊在袖子里晃来晃去，“如果我更成熟一点，就是个真正的大人了，我会更迷人。”</p>
<p>“你已经很迷人了。”菲尔教授笑起来。</p>
<p>“我会穿特别有型的黑西装，开一辆黑色老爷车去接你看演唱会，然后在车上强迫你听地下丝绒。”男孩冲他眨眼睛。</p>
<p>“听起来有点可怕。”</p>
<p>“你绝对会喜欢那样的我。”</p>
<p>“现在的你我也很喜欢。”教授说，“喜欢极了。”</p>
<p>男孩不再开玩笑了。他盯着菲尔先生，眼睛睁得很大。</p>
<p>三秒钟的沉默。</p>
<p>在三秒钟里，菲尔先生在自责和焦虑中煎熬，而安东尼心中爬出蛇一样的窃喜。</p>
<p>三秒钟之后男孩扯了扯袖子，把斜挎包抱在怀里：“谢谢你的外套。”</p>
<p>“谢谢你陪我听音乐会，今晚真的很开心。”教授说，“也谢谢你的糖。”</p>
<p>“你喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>“你是说糖吗？”</p>
<p>“我——给你的糖。”安东尼抿着嘴，一脸聪明相。</p>
<p>“喜欢极了。”菲尔先生说。他没有那么焦虑了。</p>
<p>现在，某种蓬松柔软的氛围在他们之间膨胀。</p>
<p>“或许下次，”教授又恢复了温和且得体的神态，他开始微笑，“我可以去酒吧看你的演出。”</p>
<p>“我下次不会再在你的课上睡觉了。”安东尼笑着揉了揉鼻子，“我还有好多糖。”</p>
<p>“你还会在我的外套口袋里放糖果吗？”</p>
<p>男孩点点头：“两块薄荷糖，一块水果糖。”</p>
<p>“真让人期待。”菲尔先生说。</p>
<p>“说不定有一天，”安东尼直视着教授橄榄色的眼睛，“我真的会……”</p>
<p>“穿着黑色西装、开一辆黑色的本特利老爷车来接我，然后去看音乐会？”</p>
<p>“或者去野餐。”</p>
<p>“或者去公园。”菲尔先生表现得友善且诙谐。</p>
<p>“也可以去看电影。”安东尼脸上的笑容慢慢放大。</p>
<p>“啊，我喜欢电影。”教授竖起一根手指，“期待极了。”</p>
<p>他们站在路灯下对视了一会儿，谁也没说话。有两名陌生人从路灯下走过去，行色匆匆，谈论着关于天气的问题。</p>
<p>那两个人的影子消失在灯光尽头时，男孩和教授同时开了口。</p>
<p>“我该回去了。”</p>
<p>“你该回去了。”</p>
<p>然后他们又笑起来，好像刚刚发生了一些让人尴尬但相当可爱的事情。</p>
<p>“那，明天见？”安东尼慢慢倒退着向后走。</p>
<p>“明天见。”菲尔先生说。</p>
<p>安东尼转身，抱着斜挎包小跑了几步，然后又停下来扭头向后看——菲尔先生依旧在路灯下看着他。米白色衬衫，卡其色马甲，柔软的卷发，格子纹温莎结，一张古典主义油画一样柔和的面庞。</p>
<p>像极了一位天使。</p>
<p>他在路灯下看着他，向他挥手，嘴角上扬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>